


Say Goodbye to Yesterday's Smiles

by larkspxrs



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, implied hanahaki disease, inspired by seventeen's laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: Say hello to tomorrow's tears.





	

She smiles at the flowers that have fallen at her feet.

The vivid colors of the petals remind her so much of the things she has lost.  Every petal that touches the ground is another part of her being mercilessly ripped from her hands.  There's no way for her to hold on, no way for her to grasp onto the memories she cherishes.

Even so, she smiles.

-

There's a hint of a grin on his face.

Under his fingers, there's a soft flower.  This flower was colored beautifully, the colors reminded him of joy, of love, of beautiful laughter that would fill the room.  He reminiscences those times.  Those times he kept close to his cracked heart, those moments in time he could never really get back.

He wonders if she still smiles the way he remembers her to do so.

-

Myungeun now sits in a pile of flowers.

They've started to fade in color, the petals losing their brilliance and now taking on a dull shape and shade.  When she looks at these flowers, she wants to cry.  However, she just sits there, staring at the petals and trying to remember the happiness she once felt before.

The smile starts to fade.

-

Wonwoo 's smile remains untouched.

He stands in his own flower field.

-

One day, she turns around to see yesterday.

Someday, he looks up to see tomorrow.

-

They join hands, a timeline.

He remains there with a faint smile.  She feels her tears drying on her cheeks.

It's a mutual understanding of each other, situations too similar, love too deep that others couldn't truly understand.

(How wonderful would it be to fall in love with someone who understands you.)

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in 10mins bc wonwoo and jin hit my heart super hard recently.  
> unbeta ed.


End file.
